Significant growth in optical communication demands more bandwidth and more capacity for data transmission, especially in data centers and consumer device market. To address this anticipated growth and to facilitate market's adoption of optical transceivers, a new generation for innovative photonic package design should appear in the optical communication area to meet the requirement on large capacity and high density.
Micro optical engine (MOE) based on batch fabrication by MEMS technology is an outstanding solution in the new generation. It is a miniature but independent optical engine, including VCSEL or PD and its IC driver respectively which can transfer electrical signal to optical signal as a transmitter or optical signal to electrical signal as a receiver by connecting the optical fiber through a jumper.
MOE can be assembled on printed circuit board (PCB) directly by normal surface mount technology (SMT). The miniature size allows it to have a high density arrangement and more flexible configuration on PCB, hence increases data transfer capacity and reduces assembly complexity. The challenge is to integrate the MOE to the jumper with fiber in order to couple the optical signal for signal transfer with lower power coupling loss. The mechanical integrity between MOE and jumper is the guarantee to achieve optical path integrity.
Thus, there is a need to provide a system in which the jumper is fixed as tightly as possible so as to maintain the optical power coupling in the system.